


［宇植］上钩

by Rocketlaunchbaseof23



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23
Kudos: 5





	［宇植］上钩

没精打采地等到下课铃响，陆东植没忍住终于把哈欠打了出来，昨天晚上他女朋友，不对，现在应该说是前女友了，跟他闹分手，搞到最后大半夜了才睡着，他现在十分的，困。

“真分了啊？”朴在浩凑了过来，装得小心翼翼但嗓门又大的。

陆东植躲他，不小心撞到了隔壁准备走的同学，跟人说了句“不好意思”之后一脸厌烦地看向朴在浩，“你怎么知道的？”

“那位，”说的是前女友，“都发朋友圈了好吗？现在认识你俩的都知道你俩分了。”

陆东植无语，分明是前女友出轨在先，他只是受不了自己被绿，提了句分手而已。

反正对方也不可能说出分手的真正原因，陆东植也懒得斤斤计较，大手一挥，“对对对，就是那样。”

说来也委屈，他才不要告诉别人自己是因为游戏被绿掉的！

他不就是不会玩游戏嘛？

前女友因为自己不会玩游戏然后匹配上了一位游戏高手从而一去不复返什么的。

他会说吗？！他会说吗？！

打死也不！

陆东植一想到自己在和前女友约会的时候，被晾在一旁听着前女友和别的男人连麦游戏，他就牙齿痒痒。

即便那个男的声音好听，但这完全不能抵消掉他抢了自己女朋友的事实！

他应该和自己一个学校的，因为前女友说是“附近人”匹配上的。

而且这人，竟然还同意自己加了他为好友！

“唉，要不这样，晚上咱们兄弟几个出去吃一顿？那个叫什么，借酒消愁嘛！”朴在浩搂住他的肩膀，一副过来人的样子。

陆东植想了想，掏出手机。

“你晚上有事吗？我们需要聊聊。”

“好不意思，晚上和朋友们约了饭。”嘿，这种人竟然还有朋友？？

陆东植气愤地把手机塞回裤兜，看来今晚找兄弟们打他一顿是不可能的了。

陆东植狠狠把肩搭在朴在浩身上，痛得朴在浩脸都皱在了一起。

“喝！你们请客！”

“我对她不好吗？啊！你们说啊！”陆东植拿绿色酒瓶往折叠桌上砸，朴在浩和申硕贤几个人只能配合地点点头。

“她怎么，怎么能我说分手就分手了呢？呜......”陆东植脸颊上两团飞红，很明显已经开始说醉话了。

“要不是那个男的，那个男的有什么好的啊？！”

“不就是声音好听了点，玩游戏厉害了点吗？！”

“他，他能有我好吗？啊？等，等我哪天找到他，我，我一定要揍，揍飞那个小子......”陆东植晃晃悠悠地站了起来，朴在浩等人看着他醉成这样，有些忧心他下一步会不会闹起来。

“......这样可能更好些。”他们身后走过一群人。

陆东植安静了一会，脑袋反应过来。

这声音，熟悉得好像那个敲他墙角的男的的声音！

没等朴在浩他们反应过来，陆东植就已经借着酒劲冲进了刚才路过他们的人群里。

“你！”他抓着对方的领子，还没意识到自己和对方体格上的差距。

“你是不是......”他醉得迷糊，虽然拎着对方的领子，可身子已经不稳到几乎全部的体重都压在了对方的身上。

他被勾住下巴，抬头勉勉强强看清了对方的脸。

好熟，好像什么课上老是坐在他旁边......

徐仁宇勾着陆东植发烫的尖下巴，笑出声来，“你终于看到我了？”

“嘶……”从昏睡的状态醒来，陆东植难受地眨眨眼，宿醉的疼痛感还留在脑子里，像颗炸弹，他盯着面前的床板，没能想明白自己怎么睡在了下铺。

“东植啊，喝水不？”朴在浩问他。

“嗯……我怎么，怎么睡到下面来了？不对，我们不是在喝酒吗？怎么回来的？”陆东植撑起身，发现自己头发乱糟糟的，衣服什么的也没有脱。

朴在浩递给他一杯水，复杂地看着陆东植咕咚咕咚地把水灌了下去。

他思想斗争了很久。

决定把陆东植喝醉后在大马路上抓着学长的领子不放，还醉倒在人家怀里嘀嘀咕咕怎么都扯不开，最后无可奈何对方只能抱起陆东植跟着他们把陆东植送回宿舍这么一件说出来陆东植可能会羞愧死的事情埋进肚子里，犹豫地开口问陆东植：“东，东植啊，你，你有什么认识的学长吗？”

“啊？”陆东植挠挠头，“没有啊。”他就一个小透明，能认识的就班里的这些人了。

朴在浩想起昨晚对方轻轻松松抱起醉成烂泥的陆东植时说他和陆东植认识，心里犯嘀咕，转眼又想开了，开始庆幸对方没有让他们这群学弟难堪，不然以后的大学生活可能要难过了。

陆东植握着水杯，望着不平静的水面，总觉得昨天晚上喝酒的时候有一件很重要的事情发生了，可他怎么想都想不起来。

“你上午有课吗？”朴在浩提醒他，快到上课时间了。

“嗯？”陆东植看了看桌上的闹钟，懵了一会，突然生龙活虎起来，“啊啊啊啊！今天有大魔王的课啊！！！！”

还好，他凭着多年来积蓄已久的脚速，没有被大魔王逮个正着。

趴在课桌上气喘不停，连睡乱的头发都没来得及梳理，很是抢眼，任谁看都明白是个起床晚了差点迟到的人。

“呼，呼，呼……”好久没有跑这么猛了，上课铃都响了，陆东植还没有喘过气来。

“你还好吗？”旁边座递给他一瓶水，在陆东植看来就是生命之水。

“谢谢。”他朝对方道谢，对方看着他一笑，他突然觉得有些眼熟。

好像……在哪见过？

可他又想不起来，是因为经常坐他旁边的原因所以才眼熟的吗？

大魔王的课安静，有助于人的思考。

“！”他想起来了！

“是你！”他分明压低了声音，刚一转向旁边，却被徐仁宇拿笔杆敲着了脑门。

“嘘，上着课呢。”徐仁宇看了他一眼，手指抵住嘴唇。

陆东植被他一唬，当时就噎住了，连敲脑门的仇都被唬忘了。

他当然知道在上课！可是他现在最想知道的是这个男的是怎么有脸一边挖他墙角一边还一脸淡定地坐在他旁边大半个学期的！！！

他扯过对方的笔记本，看见封面的名字，然后掏出手机在上面狠狠地点着，“徐仁宇！我记住你了！”

发送。

果不其然，对方放在桌上的手机屏幕一亮。

徐仁宇点开，朝着陆东植挑挑眉。

“谢谢记住ツ”

靠！什么意思！我现在怒火冲天你知不知道！我这是在宣战！宣战！什么谢谢！还ツ！

陆东植火气一上来，又转过去想向冲徐仁宇面露凶相。

结果呢，又被徐仁宇拿笔杆“嗒”地敲着了脑门。

“呜T^T”陆东植，捂着自己被敲了两次的脑门，趴桌掩面而泣。

徐仁宇看着那蓬松的小脑袋轻轻摇摆着，忍住了笑意，也忍住了自己想上手摸的冲动。

好不容易熬到了下课，人群熙攘着，陆东植扒拉着徐仁宇不给走。

“好好聊聊！说清楚！”他也不可能在大庭广众之下问人家为什么要抢自己的女朋友。

“我全天都有课。”徐仁宇看了看手腕上的表，很明显在告诉陆东植，他赶时间。

“啊……这样。”陆东植有礼貌地松开抓着对方手臂的手，看着对方马上就要转身离开的样子，不甘心，又重新扯住徐仁宇的衣服。“那，那个，晚上总行了吧！”

徐仁宇看着陆东植头顶的旋涡，说：“行吧，在哪？”

陆东植想找个没人的地方把徐仁宇揍一顿，眼神飘忽了一下，跟徐仁宇说：“额……小树林？”

“我拒绝。”

“为什么？”

“怕你对我图谋不轨。”

“额……”好吧，你也知道我想打你哈。“那去哪……”徐仁宇不肯跟他去没人的地方，陆东植开始犯难。

“操场吧，人多有保障。”

切，这么胆小，我陆东植大人有大量，让你这一回。

“行啊，操场就操场！你别不敢来！”

徐仁宇看着陆东植那副硬气十足的样子，没忍住，还是笑得靠在了墙上，伸手糊了糊陆东植那毫无威慑力的卷毛，嘴角勾得老高，“我一定会去的，不用担心。”

陆东植刚要伸手打下他弄乱自己头发的手，却被徐仁宇时机正好地躲开，留给陆东植一个心满意足的背影。

徐仁宇不仅真的如约到了操场，还提前了。陆东植望着站在操场正中央的又高又显眼的人影，瘪瘪嘴。还行啊这人，知道自己想揍他还不放自己鸽子。

“徐仁宇！”他走了过去，还踩到了草丛里什么硬硬的东西差点破坏了他气势汹汹的步伐。

“哦，你来了啊，陆东植。”徐仁宇把手机收了起来，倒是认真地看向他。

“话说在前面，我可没抢你女朋友。”徐仁宇先开口的。

“你没抢她怎么会和我分手？！”我和前女友决裂的原因不就是因为你吗！

“她和你分手就代表和我在一起了吗？”徐仁宇继续一脸清风云淡地说着，虽然有些事情，比如陆东植的前女友的确想和他在一起，可他没有答应的这件事，他没有坦白。

陆东植理智稍微恢复了一点，“可她明明……”

“明明什么？我们只是游戏好友，再说了，先提分手的，不是陆东植你吗？”

“我……”陆东植被他说得一时语塞，突然之间，感觉自己好像才是对不起前女友的那方。

“你们的感情，不过如此罢了。”徐仁宇淡然的语气突然变得不屑，激怒了一触即发的陆东植。

陆东植冲过去，像历史重演一般拎住了徐仁宇的衣领，可这次不一样的是，他可没喝醉。

你跑不掉了，徐仁宇！

“啊——嗯？”

本来有些昏暗的操场上突然出现了光芒，不刺眼，淡淡的，藏在草地里，不开灯之前根本不会被发现。

“你约我……就是为了这个？”徐仁宇的脸在额外的光照下轮廓分明，看着陆东植的眼睛都格外地充满了不该有的氛围。

“啊？不是我，我没有啊……”陆东植低头观察了一下这灯的形状，靠！好家伙，还是心型的！

他抓着徐仁宇衣领的手紧张地忘记放开，周围的人群们已经被灯光吸引了过来。

看热闹不嫌事大，不知道是谁带的头，突然之间他们两人就被“亲一个！”“亲一个！”的声音包围了起来。

亲什么亲！手里又没花又没礼物的，读读空气吧！这他妈是打架吗？！这是告白！呸！这他妈是告白吗？是打架啊！

“原来东植你打的是这个算盘？”徐仁宇突然搂住了他的腰，陆东植有种不妙的预感，周围的起哄声又迎来了一阵欢呼。

跟你不熟，别叫这么亲啊！

“我倒不是很介意呢。”他整个人都被徐仁宇带着越来越近。

你给我介意啊喂！！！！

啊啊啊啊啊！

我陆东植的一世英名啊！！！！！！


End file.
